Game
by Nahi Shite
Summary: ¿Ellos eran sus más hábiles guerreros? ¿Qué tan bajo habían caído las manadas de lobos? ¿Esos eran los importantes asuntos que su marido tenía que atender? Parecían unos canes… ¡Sí, estaban jugando como los perros! Y tanto que criticaba él a Inuyasha… ¡Que le dieran!


**_Game. _**

**Palabras: 2675.**

* * *

Era todo lo que había soñado. Todo lo que había soñado desde que era una niña. _Casi _el único objetivo que había tenido en mente desde… el comienzo del mundo. _Oh, y casi tengo que perseguirlo hasta el fin de la tierra también. _

Sí, por fin tenía a Köga.

Bueno, se podía decir que lo tenía en las noches –cuando él llegaba, se atosigaba con cualquier cosa comestible que encontrara y caía a su lado en el colchón, más estático que un ladrillo-, porque lo malo de estar casada con el líder de todas las tribus lobunas era tener que compartir a su marido con todos los malditos lobos sobre la faz de la tierra. Joder.

Se sentía la esposa de… Jesús.

Y no, no era que Ayame odiara a su pueblo (en realidad, ella tenía un sentido de extraordinario patriotismo); ella deseaba la paz, la prosperidad, la vida pacífica de su gente y entendía cuán importante era Köga para alcanzar esa meta. Pero en la vida hay tiempo para todo, para _todo. _Y cuando ellos habían realizado los votos matrimoniales hace un mes atrás nadie mencionó que tenía que ser la mártir popular.

¡Ella nunca había acordado ser la esposa abandonada y más fría que un tempano de hielo por el bien común!

Tenía que admitir que la primera noche –la noche de bodas- él le había hecho ver estrellas, se había comportado especialmente cariñoso y ardiente, pero ella no podía vivir del recuerdo de esa vez -aunque se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo-. Y es que a veces creía que él simplemente había querido consumar el matrimonio más que cualquier cosa… porque él era Köga y nunca dejaba nada a medias.

Cuando Köga no estaba en un _importante_ viaje entonces tenía un _importante_ asunto que tratar en una _importante_ reunión y con _importantes_ lobos… O tenía una _importante_ cosa de líder por hacer.

Él era un _importante_ demonio-lobo.

Y ella tenía que competir por su atención, esa era la realidad. Siempre lo había hecho. Antes, persiguiéndolo sobre mar y tierra, rebajándose al nivel de una mujer humana… que le llevaba ventaja. Ahora su oponente era más numeroso, pero Ayame no se daba por vencida con facilidad (pregúntenselo a Köga, por favor).

Por eso hacía lo que hacía.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con ligero orgullo al tiempo que un suspiro cansado brotó al frotarse el brazo en la frente para secar un sudor inexistente. —Bien. Está listo —, dijo aliviada, observando su obra maestra. _Köga, ya no podrás escapar, oveja escurridiza. ¡Oh, es tarde!_

Ésa mañana él había dicho que reuniría a sus más habilidosos militares para compartir estrategias y dar algunas ordenes, que seguramente tardaría todo el día y que no lo esperara despierta; así que se suponía que ese sería otro aburrido día sin se-, ejem, sin compañía. Se suponía.

Pero ya era hora del almuerzo y Ayame había gastado varias horas en preparar el más grande y jugoso festín carnívoro que pueda soñar cualquier lobo. En la olla había tantas carnes, de tantos tipos, preparados de tan distintas formas que, sin duda alguna, a Köga se le caería la baba.

Así tenía una excusa para verlo.

_Además, a un lobo se le conquista por el estómago, ¿no? _

Lo más rápido que pudo (muy rápido) se quitó el delantal, acomodó su exótico cabello rojizo, tomó la comida y salió de su cueva con una convicción inquebrantable.

* * *

Ayame tarareaba una melodía alegre y pegajosa, dando vueltas y saltitos de aquí para allá. —Oh, Köga, tragarás tanto, oh, Köga, me amarás tanto~

Tenía tantas expectativas. Ya podía imaginarse los ojos azules mirándola con curiosidad, sus fuertes y musculosos brazos cruzados en su típica pose de superioridad, su oscuro cabello brillante bailando en esa tan impresionantemente masculina coleta, sus labios finos moviéndose al decir "_te amo tanto, Ayame, eres tan lista, tan bondadosa, la esposa más gentil y servicial. Estaba muriendo de inanición, tú lo sospechas y apareces con este delicioso manjar… Estamos conectados, Ayame_", aquí era el momento en que la tomaba en brazos y ella se sentía derretir, "_quiero estar a tu lado eternamente, para siempre, hasta que el sol se apague… y te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, empezando por esta noche_".

—¡Oh, Köga, eres tan audaz!

Sí, del cuerpo de Ayame ya se elevaban corazones.

Un rato después, cuando se acercaba a la entrada de la cueva de reuniones, movió sus coletas de forma coqueta, sacudió sus pieles, y contoneó más sus caderas antes de entrar.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vería.

* * *

Entró con paso firme y barbilla elevada a la cueva. —Kö —, el nombre quedó atascado en su boca—…ga.

Ayame parpadeó. Una, dos, tres, mil ochocientas tres veces. Era una broma, ¿no? Estaba alucinando, ¿no?

Sí, tenía que ser, porque no había ni la más mínima posibilidad en todo el maldito universo de que Köga estuviera haciendo lo que veía. No, imposible. Él estaba planeando batallas ingeniosas junto a un muy capacitado grupo de habilidosos guerreros. No había forma alguna de que Köga estuviera ahí, casi en cuatro patas en medio de la sala, gruñendo como un salvaje mientras jalaba de un trapo mugroso que tenía entre los dientes (¿ella iba a besar eso?)...

También era imposible que sólo Ginta y Hakkaku estuvieran con él, y jalando del otro lado.

¿Ellos eran sus más hábiles guerreros? ¿Qué tan bajo habían caído las manadas de lobos? ¿Esos eran los _importantes_ asuntos que su marido tenía que atender? Parecían unos canes… ¡Sí, estaban jugando como los perros! Y tanto que criticaba él a Inuyasha…

¡Que le dieran!

—¡Ja! —Köga sonrió victorioso sosteniendo su trofeo en alto mientras sus dos amigos fueron a parar a un rincón—¡Gané, idiotas! —Ayame lo vio olfatear el aire y fruncir las cejas—¿Qué…?

La olla con la comida cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo, pero no se volteó. La furia brillaba en los femeninos ojos verdes. —¡Köga!

Ginta y Hakkaku se abrazaron temblorosos. —S-señora…

—Ah, ahí estás, Ayame —él saludó casualmente alzando una mano, la mano con la que aún sostenía el asqueroso trapajo. —¿Qué haces por acá? No te esperaba —sonreía como si todo estuviera bien, como si no se hubiera burlado de ella. Sus mejillas enrojecieron ante la ira acumulada. Köga se acercó a ella con mirada preocupada hasta tocarle la frente. —¿Te sientes bien? Estás caliente.

¿Era en serio? Más le valía ir alistando sus paticas con sus lindos fragmentos para correr más rápido que la luz porque lo iba a asesinar…

Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

—¿Que si me siento bien…? ¡¿Que si me siento bien, dices?! —el muchacho retrocedió dos pasos, con las manos frente a él.

—Espera, Ayame, ¿qué-?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque en menos de un segundo tenía una mujer furiosa sobre él, que lo tumbó en el suelo y lo miraba con fiereza.

—¡Köga! —gritaron Ginta y Hakkaku preocupados por su líder, pero demasiado temerosos como para atreverse a dar un paso.

—Pasa, Köga —habló lentamente, vocalizando perfectamente y con una sonrisa demasiado tensa para ser agradable en su boca—, que vengo acá como una esposa servicial, preocupada por el bienestar de su marido que trabaja _duramente_, _arduamente, hasta desfallecer_ por su pueblo, que se pasa el día ajetreado con codas de _suma importancia_… ¿Y con qué me encuentro, Köga? Dime… —Köga levantó el índice y abrió los labios, pero ella no lo dejó hablar—¡Exacto! ¡A ti y tus amigotes jugando con un trapo como si fueran animales sarnosos! —y ahí empezó a zarandearlo como si de una maraca se tratase—¿No que una reunión de estrategias? ¡¿Tener un trapo viejo entre las muelas es una guerra?!

—Ayame, q-quítate de encima —dijo Köga con esfuerzo, tratando de alejar sus manos—. E-estamos en tiempos pacíficos, n-no tienes que preocuparte —un coscorrón resonó por las paredes de piedra.

—¡Köga!

Las exclamaciones asustadas de los otros dos ocupantes de la cueva se escuchaban lejanas, mientras Ayame seguía con un sequito de insultos: —¡Mentiroso, embustero, rufián, infantil, canino sarnoso, lobo tonto, mal líder, mal esposo…!

Köga apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, inclinándose hacia adelante para enfrentarla—¡Ayame, basta!

—¡Lobo frígido! —le gritó en la cara.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Köga parpadeó. Ginta parpadeó. Hakkaku también lo hizo.

—¿Q-qué…? —carraspeó, cambiando el gesto de sorpresa por uno más serio—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Lobo frígido, eso dije! —exclamó, girando el rostro en actitud orgullosa—Insensible, frio, escurridizo.

Las mejillas tostadas de Köga se tiñeron con un leve rosa producto de la vergüenza y la rabia. —¿Frígido yo? —se incorporó bruscamente hasta sentarse, dejando a una algo atontada Ayame sobre su regazo. Ambas miradas chocaban con fuego, pero no pasional… querían asesinarse mutuamente. —¿No te demostré en nuestra noche de bodas lo _frío_ que soy?

—¡Una vez cada mil años! —la sonrisa de Ayame se retorció con malicia—¿O es que…? Ah, Köga… ¿Acaso será que… no aguantas el ritmo?

—¿N-no aguantar el ritmo? —Köga pasó en seco, el rojo intensificándose en su rostro—¡Claro que aguanto, pero pensé que era demasiado para ti y quise dejarte descansar!

Ay, no, pues tan considerado ahora.

—No necesito descansar, Köga. Soy una mujer triste a la que su marido no satisface de ninguna forma, ¡lo que necesito es un cuerpo cálido cada noche a mi lado en la cama! —Ayame bufó, cruzándose de brazos— ¿O es que tengo que buscarlo en otro lado? ¿Será que tengo que ser de esas típicas mujeres que intentan llenar el vacío con los amigos de su esposo? —giró la vista— ¡Ginta, Hakkaku! ¿Se ofrece alguno de ustedes?

Ellos se miraron uno al otro con el pánico pintado en los ojos. No era el _gran _sacrificio intentarlo si estaban hablando de la loba más hermosa de la que se haya tenido registro… por otro lado no querían morir en las garras del lobo más fuerte del que se haya tenido registro.

—¡Ni lo piensen, ella es mi mujer!

Ayame no tuvo tiempo de pensar. En un segundo había impactado contra el suelo y tenía a Köga sobre su cuerpo, besándola. _Devorando_ su boca, sería más adecuado decir. La lengua hirviente penetró entre sus labios con fuerza, sin pedir permiso, y su propia lengua no fue rival. Él controlaba todo, era fuerte, imponente, territorial… como un animal. Era ardiente y potente. Eso le gustaba.

Ginta y Hakkaku estaban tan rojos como un tomate (mierda, que esas cosas se hacían en la casa. ¿Por qué tenían que comer frente a los hambrientos? Maldito Köga…), y abandonaron el lugar con paso ligero.

Köga se aseguró de separarse sólo cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que ella ya no podía respirar, pero no la dejó libre sino que resbaló su boca sobre la piel suave de la barbilla femenina hasta la de su cuello. Ayame tomó sus cabellos negros y cerró los ojos cuando él le clavó los dientes con fuerza, casi como si fuera un pedazo de carne. —Köga… —gimió.

Los ojos azules brillaban intensamente cuando la miró. —No vuelvas a llamarme frígido —dijo, inclinándose de nuevo para lamer la herida. Ayame asintió, sintiéndose temblorosa tan solo con eso.

—N-no lo haré…

—Bien —sonrió orgulloso observando la bonita marca redondeada sobre el cuello de su esposa. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudarla. —Se te ve bien, Ayame —dijo juguetón, viendo el color intensificarse en el rostro de ella mientras se cubría con la palma.

—T-te… ¡Te traje comida, Köga! —exclamó fuerte y torpemente señalando la olla que aún desprendía un maravilloso olor. Maldición, que ese Köga siempre le ganaba…

Aunque bueno… no había sido lo que tenía pensado, pero estuvo bien.

—¡Ah, sí, está bueno! —él ya estaba sentado, con la olla entre las piernas, devorando su contenido salvajemente—¿Lo hiciste tú?

—¡Claro que lo hice yo!

—Lo sé, lo sé —Köga inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para reír—Ah, Ayame, eres tan graciosa… —la miró fijamente, con un pernil a medio camino—Oye, ¿quieres quedarte a jugar un rato?

¿Quedarse a jugar? ¿Köga quería…? ¡Oh, Dios, ¿ahí?! No era apropiado… Bueno, tampoco era que haya sido apropiado lo que ella había hecho antes… Pero era tan… repentino y él lo decía tan… tranquilamente.

—¿J-jugar un rato? —se llevó las manos a las mejillas balanceándose de un lado a otro—Oh, Köga, no sé si sea correcto…

—¿Por qué no? —él parpadeó, con un pedazo de carne sobresaliéndole de los labios—Ginta y Hakkaku salieron huyendo, así que sólo somos tú y yo.

¡Oh, era tan tentador!

—Sólo tenemos que encontrar… —los ojos azules se movieron rápidamente por la habitación—¡Ah, tú lo tienes, Ayame! Está enredado en la piel de tu hombro.

¿Enredado en la…? ¿Qué estaba enredado en la piel de su hombro?

Su corazón casi se detiene. —¿E-estás… estás hablando de este trapo inmundo?

—Sí, es bastante resistente. Es bueno.

Ayame parpadeó mientras su marido terminaba su comida tranquilamente. —Köga… Cuando dijiste que me quedara a jugar… ¿te referías a… jugar con esto?

—Claro —él la miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo— ¿Te parecen dos de tres o cuatro de siete?

Un sentido suspiro escapó de los carnosos labios ahora rojos. Definitivamente se había casado con un can…, pero Ayame nunca se daba por vencida. Tenía que ser inteligente. —Está bien, jugaré —asintió.

—¡Qué bien, Ayame! —Köga alzó un pulgar en su dirección mientras raspaba la olla.

—Pero con una condición…

—¿Cúal? —captó su atención.

—Esta noche jugarás el juego que yo escoja.

Köga frunció el ceño, luego se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. —Seguro —se puso de pie estirándose y frotándose la panza, caminó hasta ella y tomó el trapo de sus manos—Bien, Ayame, vamos a empezar —anunció.

El rostro femenino era total fastidio y resignación. —Terminemos rápido con esto…

—¿Qué pasa? —las comisuras de los labios del lobo se estiraron en una sonrisa—Si quieres puedo prestarte uno de mis fragmentos para que te lo enclaustres en las encías y tengas una mínima oportunidad de ganarme.

¡Engreído!

¡Ya iba a ver!

¿Quería jugar con el trapito? ¡Entonces jugarían con el trapito!

—Basta de charla, lobito —Ayame sonrió maliciosa—: Que comience el juego.


End file.
